Mirror, mirror on the desk?
by justamazing10
Summary: I guess this is what you have to prepare yourself for, when someone hasn't properly asked anyone out on a date for over 200 years. Her methods might be slightly questionable, at least. Carmilla/Laura. Hollstein.


That morning Laura woke up particularly tired, yet she didn't know why. It's not like she didn't go to bed early enough or anything. She had to wake up at 6.30 am so she went to bed around 10 pm. Still, she felt weary.

She woke up slowly and dragged her feet around the small room she shared with Carmilla. She did not turn on the lights, for she knew her roommate was a late sleeper and would pretty much grunt and insult every living thing near her if even a single ray of sunlight got in her face.

Even though they weren't really friends, Laura still considered her somewhat of a… companion? The pale girl had her moments. They didn't actually talk to each other as much as they fought. It seemed they would argue about everything and anything, whether it was about who took whose clothes, or about invasion of private space, or about their completely opposed schedules.

Laura opened her dresser with the intention of grabbing her favourite shirt, yet she couldn't seem to find it. She rummaged through her other clothes but it was no use: it wasn't in there. So, where could it be? She didn't remember wearing any time this week so it couldn't possibly be in the laundry pile. She blindly walked across the room, wanting to check the pile of discarded clothes she had near the window, just in case she had tossed it in there and didn't remember. She looked around but nothing. The journalist sighed in defeat, deciding she would wear something else instead, but when she turned around to head for the dresser again, something yellow caught her eye. Her shirt, wrinkled, under Carmilla's head. She was using it as a pillow.

Laura felt her blood boiling. How dared she take her shirt, without even asking for permission, and treat it as if it were a rag. That shirt was a gift her mother had given her for her birthday! The blonde frowned and took a step forward, not caring one bit about her roommate's sleeping schedule, to take the shirt from the other's prying hands. She ducked down and grabbed a hold of one of the sleeves of her shirt when she accidentally grazed the brunette's face with the tips of her hair. That action caused the latter to wrinkle her nose up and let out some sort of meow?

Something in her chest stirred. Did she find that absolutely adorable? Of course not, she would never, she said to herself. Yet she felt her whole body relax and her frown turn into an ever so tiny smile. Suddenly, she had dismissed her initial idea of waking the other up. Instead, she stayed still for a solid minute, not wanting to make any sound that could potentially disrupt the brunette's sleep.

As Laura let go of the shirt and regained her posture, she waited patiently until she was certain Carmilla wasn't going to wake up. When nothing happened, she sighed in relief and resumed her walk to the dresser to get something else to wear. Still, she couldn't stop thinking about why the taller girl would be sleeping with her shirt. Take it from her? Sure, most probably just to get on her nerves. Wrinkle it until it would be unwearable? Right, so they would be even for the time Laura threw away Carmilla's paintings, claiming she was getting their room messy. But use it as a pillow? The blonde couldn't think of any plausible reason why the other would do such thing. She tried not to think about it too much, because she didn't want her mind to wander about the brunette that much. It's not like the pale girl wasn't enough times on her mind already. Wait, did she think about the vampire too often? 'Pft, yes, but only because I'm always trying to come up with ways to ruin her day, just like she ruins mine', Laura would think. Yet, more often than not, her mind drifted somewhere else. When she was supposed to be paying attention to the Professor, she would be thinking of how good Carmilla would smell, or how beautiful her hair looked, even when she had just woken up. When Laura was expected to be listening to Perry's dreamy speech about whichever singer was popular at the time, she would actually be reliving every single time Carmilla would smile at her (it's not like Laura counted them, she just happens to know it, okay? Gosh, do not be so judgemental).

As she walked to class, she realised how often the brunette would be on her mind, without the journalist even really being aware of it. She shook her head once again and decided to focus instead on the day ahead of her. Once she was seated down on her seat, did she notice she had forgotten her History book on her room. 'Shit', she muttered under her breath. She walked as fast as she could back to her dorm, for she did not want to be late for a class she had already planned ahead of. When she opened the door, she couldn't help but notice she was alone. Carmilla had left already. 'That's weird', Laura furrowed her brows, 'Carmilla's never up before noon'. She didn't have time to think about her roommate's whereabouts, however, if she didn't want to be late for first period. She quickly saw the book lying on her desk, right next to the little table mirror. Something about it was off, though. She came closer to it to get a better look when she saw there was a message written on it. The letters were red, like bright red and underneath them there was that same colour but smeared, as if the person who had written the message had written a few others beforehand but finally settled for that one. 'Turn around', was all Laura could read.

'What the hell?' She thought as she turned around. She couldn't completely do so, as a pair of cold lips crashed onto her. They felt somewhat kind of familiar. The other person kept on kissing her, although they were doing so lightly and slowly, so to allow Laura to step away from it if she wanted to. But boy, she didn't need to look to know whose lips those were. I mean, come on, who could have such cold lips if not someone who was dead? They kissed for a couple minutes more until Laura took her lips away so she could speak, yet when she did so she couldn't seem to form any coherent sentence. Carmilla looked at her amused but said nothing.

'Is that blood on the mirror?' Carmilla raised her left eyebrow. 'Because if so, is it yours? Oh my God! It is someone ELSE'S?! Do you have ANY IDEA how hard it's going to be to clean my mirror now that the blood's all dried up? Did you even stop to think-?'

Carmilla rolled her eyes and chuckled. 'Is that really the first thing that comes to your mind right now? After I kissed you?'

'Um, n-yes-I don`t kn-look, there's A LOT going through my mind at the moment. Just- just let me sink it all in for a minute'. Laura grabbed a bottle of water she had nearby and took a large sip because her mouth had suddenly gone dry.

'Just let me know when you're done, so I can properly ask you out on a date.' I guess it's no surprise to say Laura chocked on the water and ended up spitting all over Carmilla's shirt. 'You've always been so graceful.' The brunette smirked.

'I have so many question I don't even know where to start.'

'Well, considering you're not going to make it in class back in time, and therefore miss first period completely, I'd say you have a lot of time to formulate those questions.' Oh, Carmilla was having FUN with this.

'Okay, yeah, sure, yeah.' Laura looked around the room, all of a sudden feeling incredibly nervous around the gorgeous brunette. 'So why were you sleeping with my shirt?'

Carmilla blushed and looked away, as if she were embarrassed of having been caught in such a private moment. She mumbled something under her breath that Laura couldn't quite catch.

'I'm sorry, what was that?'

'I SAID' Carmilla said forcefully through her gritted teeth 'I found it smelled like you. It smelled nice.'

Laura looked surprised, not expecting such an honest and open answer. Seeing as she wasn't going to reply, Carmilla took the reins of the conversation again. 'I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have taken it.'

'It's okay. I don't mind you taking my clothes' Laura said with a devilish grin before she added 'but at least take me out on that so called date before.'

Camilla chocked on her fucking spit.

Later on that same date, Carmilla took Laura to the movies and then they went out for ice-cream. Carmilla kept apologising for being a "too typical date'' but Laura assured her again and again that they could be sitting on a pool of mud just talking and it would still be the best date ever. Her joke turned out to be a reality, since it started to rain and Laura, being as clumsy as she is, obviously fell in a puddle, accidentally pulling Carmilla down with her.

As predicted though, it still was the best date any of them had ever had.


End file.
